


I Found You

by shesbreathless



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Valentine's Day Fluff, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 04:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17780345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesbreathless/pseuds/shesbreathless
Summary: They were going to spend Valentine’s Day in a laid back but still thoughtful manner, but Levi has no intention of moving from where he’s currently lying.





	I Found You

They had plans. Levi was going to get up before Nico woke up to make him a nice breakfast and then bring it to him in bed, then they were going to go for a walk in the park since amazing weather is expected for this morning, and finally they were going to have dinner somewhere together.

They were going to do all of that and spend Valentine’s Day in a laid back but still thoughtful manner, but Levi has no intention of moving from where he’s currently lying.

Levi has been half conscious for less than ten minutes, and he can feel the sun shining on the foot of the bed, warming him up and making him feel like burrowing down in the covers and never moving again.

He can tell that Nico is awake as well, because his breathing is not as regular as it would be if he were. Somewhere in the back of his mind Levi still wants to bring Nico breakfast in bed because he’s been so stressed lately and he definitely deserves it, but he can’t make himself move.

Nico sighs loudly and it disrupts the quiet in the room for a few seconds, then everything settles back down.

Levi dares stretching out the fingers of one hand. He comes in contact with the skin of Nico’s side, sleep warm and soft at the touch, and he gently strokes his knuckles against it. Nico barely reacts, so Levi does it again.

“Mh,” Nico complains, shifting closer so that he won’t lose Levi’s touch but he’ll stop tickling him.

The knowledge of how glorious Nico looks first thing in the morning ends up being stronger than Levi’s desire to keep sleeping, so he cracks one eye open and focuses it on the other side of the bed.

The first thing he sees is the white halo the duvet creates around Nico’s sleeping form. He has wrapped himself in it, only black tufts of hair peeking out from between the folds. The second thing he notices is the clock reading twenty past ten in the morning.

Levi sighs and closes his eyes again, but he can’t manage to go back to sleep. Nico makes a quiet sound and wiggles around, nudging Levi’s hand still on his side, probably to make him keep moving it.

Smiling to himself, Levi quickly pulls the duvet over his head and takes a second to adjust to the new lighting. It’s dark, but Levi can see Nico’s face smushed into the pillow and his limbs spread apart carelessly. They’re both only in their underwear, but it’s toasty under the covers.

He moves his hand up higher and sinks his fingers in the mess of Nico’s hair, scratching with his nails. Nico makes another sound, this time a happier one, so Levi keeps going. He slides his hand over Nico’s neck and down his shoulders, settling on the small of his back.

“Morning,” Nico mumbles.

His voice is so deep that it makes goosebumps erupt on Levi’s skin. He shuffles closer, chasing his warmth, and Nico lifts an arm to wrap it around Levi’s shoulders. They cuddle close together, comfortable and warm.

Levi leans forward and rubs his nose against Nico’s, making him huff a laugh and scrunch his face up.

“You’re cute,” Levi says.

Nico opens one eye and smiles at Levi. “ _You_ ’re cute.”

“We’re cute,” Levi decides.

Nico laughs, a quiet and breathy sound, then slides the hand on Levi’s back lower, until his fingers catch on the elastic band of his underwear. He tugs it back and lets it slap against Levi’s skin, the sound muffled by the duvet surrounding them.

“We have the whole day off,” Nico says, tracing Levi’s lower back with one finger.

“We do,” Levi nods, crossing his arms underneath his pillow and laying his head on them. “We should go for that walk, it’s nice out.”

Nico hums and settles more comfortably on his side. The heavy layer of sleep has mostly lifted, and Levi starts feeling the effects of Nico’s soft touch, a shiver running up his spine.

“Or we could stay here,” Nico shrugs.

“And do what?” Levi lifts an eyebrow, wiggling his hips.

Nico doesn’t answer, instead roughly pulling Levi’s underwear down past his cheeks. Levi gasps and holds onto the pillow tighter, watching Nico reach into the nightstand and rummage in the drawer.

Levi spends the time it takes Nico to find and open the bottle of lube admiring the hard line of Nico’s jawline and the way the line of his defined abs seem to lead down to the bulge in his underwear. He feels the touch of Nico’s hand on his ass leave and then his fingers come back wet.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Levi laughs breathily.

He spreads his legs as much as he can with the underwear still around his thighs, and he feels Nico push past his cheeks to circle one finger around Levi’s hole. He’s relaxed and his muscles are loose from sleep, so it takes no time for Nico to push in two fingers, crooking them and rubbing at all the right places.

Half of Levi’s face is still half hidden in his pillow, but he’s staring right at Nico and Nico is staring back, and it would be romantic if it weren’t for the fingers finding his sweet spot and forcing a sound out of him.

Levi turns his head and pushes his forehead into the pillow, muffling his moan when Nico does his thing again and again. He feels Nico dip his head and gently bite his shoulder, then he keeps going and sucks a kiss on Levi’s ribs, his fingers never stopping.

“Get in me,” Levi gasps, lifting his face off the pillow and rolling onto his side.

Nico leaves one last bite on Levi’s hip and pulls his fingers out. Levi bends one leg and pulls it towards his own chest, opening himself up for Nico. The duvet around them shifts and rustles, but everything is still softened, even the sound of Nico squirting more lube in his hand.

Levi lets his eyes fall shut again, bracing his arms on the mattress in front of him when Nico shuffles closer and holds onto his hips.

“Okay?” Nico asks, and it means so many different things, but Levi just nods assuredly.

Nico grabs his own cock and rubs it over Levi’s hole once, twice, before pushing his hips forward until the head pops in. Levi moans quietly and rolls his shoulders, taking a second to fully adjust. He breathes deeply and reaches back to grab Nico’s hand and drape it across his own chest.

He clenches his muscles and Nico hums, burying his face in Levi’s hair and tightening his hold on him.

“You can move,” Levi breathes.

Nico nods and starts hitching his hips back and forth, deep and slow thrusts that hit the spot the right way, making sparks appear behind Levi’s eyelids.

They’re quiet, except for a few grunts and moans when Nico angles his hips just right. There’s no rush, they could take all day if they wanted to, but Levi can already feel the urgency build in his gut.

Their bodies make wet noises when they move together, and it normally would be a bit embarrassing, but right now it feels like the hottest thing ever. The bedsprings creak slightly under their weight, the sound mixing with Nico’s hums every time he bottoms out.

Levi moves one of his hands down his own chest, grabbing his cock and tugging on it. Nico doubles his efforts, thrusting harder and faster, both of them chasing their high.

“Don’t stop,” Levi moans, hand flying over his cock and pushing back with his hips.

Nico puts more of his weight on Levi’s hip so that he’s mostly lying on his front. In doing this, he traps Levi’s hand under his body and therefore stops his movements, but he also starts fucking his hips in so hard that the sound of skin slapping against skin echoes in the room.

Levi stops holding back and clenches his fingers in the sheets, moaning loudly before going silent and clenching every muscle in his body, a groan ripped out of him when he comes. He shoots directly on the sheet underneath him, but that’s a problem for another moment.

Nico uses one hand to spread Levi’s cheeks even further and pulls out until only the head of his cock is still inside Levi, then slams back in, thrusting three more times before burying himself all the way in and coming as well.

They’re both breathing heavily, but they settle back into the quiet and peaceful bubble easily. Nico flops down behind Levi, but stays close enough that he doesn’t slip out of him.

Levi reaches back with one hand and buries his fingers in Nico’s hair, pulling until Nico gets the hint and leans over his shoulder to catch Levi’s lips in a slow kiss.

He moves his hips like he’s going to pull out, but Levi clenches and makes a complaining sound. Nico breaks the kiss to hiss, probably sensitive and overstimulated, but Levi just smiles serenely and leans up to kiss him again.

“Little shit,” Nico mumbles against Levi’s lips.

“What was that?” Levi finally lets him go, but flips to his other side to look Nico in the eye. “Did I hear ‘you’re amazing and I worship the ground you walk on’?”

Nico rolls his eyes and smiles happily. He looks even younger when he’s just woken up, ruffled hair and eyes glinting from a good night’s sleep. And maybe from a good lay, Levi will give himself that.

Their legs are tangled together and they’re sharing the same pillow, so close that Levi has trouble focusing on Nico’s features.

“I’m hungry,” Nico says, rubbing their noses together.

“I’ll go make us breakfast,” Levi nods, but doesn’t move a single muscle.

“Is today finally going to be the day you don’t set something on fire?” Nico teases.

Levi swats him on the chest, then keeps his hand there, just feeling. “Shut up, I’m a great cook.”

Nico just hums, obviously unconvinced, so Levi shuts him up by kissing him again. Nico goes easily along with it, wrapping one arm around Levi’s waist and cuddling even closer.

“I will get up,” Levi says, voice sounding drowsier by the second.

“Okay,” Nico answers, and his eyes are closed.

Levi sighs and tucks his head under Nico’s chin, because he is definitely too solid and warm to let go of right now. Maybe they can take a nap before he goes. Yeah, he’ll go after that.

They fall back asleep holding each other, by now in serious need of a shower, but there are small smiles etched on both of their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! If you're not spending it with anyone, I'll be your date for today! <3
> 
> The title is from James Bay's song, "I Found You".
> 
> If you liked this, let me know with a comment or hit me up on [Tumblr](https://shesbreathless.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
